


I Trust You

by YinYangZodiac



Series: Takahiro's Broken Heart [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Ennoshita is so soft in this, Ennoshita takes csre of Hanamaki, Fluff, Hangover, Light Angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampires, Werewolf Ennoshita Chikara, Werewolf Hanamaki Takahiro, Werewolves, and a bit of angst, and i'm soft for them, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: It's the morning after Hanamaki bared his heart to Ennoshita. He feels raw, pain searing through him.Ennoshita is there to help him to his feet.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Hanamaki Takahiro
Series: Takahiro's Broken Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131737
Kudos: 4





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you don't really have to read part one of the series to understand it. But it would make a little more sense if you did?
> 
> I also didn't plan to write a second part. Whoops.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Hanamaki wakes with a throbbing headache. It feels like someone has taken a clever to his head and left it there.

How is it that werewolves have to put so much effort into getting drunk, but their hangovers last nearly as long as a humans?

Hanamaki cracks his eyes open when the headache fades to the point of bearable. The room is dark, very little light coming through the blinds that are closed over the windows.

"Hey," a soft voice says as fingers brush through Hanamaki's short hair. "How are you feeling?"

Hanamaki blinks once, twice, three times before he turns his head to squint at the other. He can just barely make out a pale face with a warm smile. "Did we...?" He trails off. Did he really have drunken sex with someone?

"No," the other laughs and his fingers swirl some of Hanamaki's hair lazily. "When I helped you lay down last night you latched onto me. I stayed to make sure you'd be okay. You weren't okay last night."

Hanamaki tries to remember what happened then. Did he have to stop Kyoutani from mauling someone again? Did he and Kunimi get into an argument?

_Mattsun went wild and attacked me-_

Hanamaki recoils from the memory so hard he ends up pressing his back into the wall the bed is pressed against. A hand traces his cheek and he flinches with his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

"We don't have to talk about it right now," Ennoshita says, Hanamaki finally remembering his name. "How about we get up and get cleaned up. Then I'll make you breakfast. No talking necessary."

Hanamaki shakes his head slightly. He doesn't think he could move right now. His muscles feel tensed, as if he's expecting something to attack him.

Soft fingers trace over his bare arm carefully. Then back up, up to his shoulder then neck, and then the hand cups the area just under his ear. A thumb brushes the edge of his jaw and it unclenches without him trying. "You're okay," Ennoshita cooes. "We're safe here. Nothing is going to happen. Do you trust me?"

Hanamaki hesitantly opens his eyes to look at the other. Does he trust him? A flash of understanding caramel eyes crosses his mind. The muscles in his body begin to relax again. Slowly, he gives a small nod.

Ennoshita smiles through the darkness of the room and moves to sit up. He coaxes Hanamaki into a sitting position before rubbing the other's shoulders gently. "Then let's get changed and brush our teeth. I'll make you whatever you want for breakfast, okay?"

Hanamaki nods again, bigger this time. He feels small even though the male before him is obviously smaller - and younger - than him. Still, he feels safe, too. Safer than he has in years. Safer than the night before the incident, when everything in his life changed. His family still didn't know. God, they still didn't-

Hanamaki blinks hard and shuffles to the edge of the bed after Ennoshita. The clothes from the night before - a plain light pink t-shirt and ripped jeans - was still on him and reaked of alcohol. He wonders if he had spilled any on himself, but decides he doesn't care. These aren't really his clothes anyway. He had taken them from Matsukawa's room when the other had left with Iwaizumi. Just to be somewhat of a nuisance. Not that Matsukawa looked at him long enough to even notice.

Hanamaki jumps when hands catch his own before he can smack himself in the face. His gaze refocuses on Ennoshita's eyes before he takes in the other's expression. Worry, concern.

"Don't beat yourself up for your thoughts," he says. One hand lets go and cups Hanamaki's cheek. "I know you don't want to think about anything right now. So, instead of hitting yourself," Ennoshita pulls his hand back and reaches into his own pocket. Once he retrieves what he wanted, he grabs Hanamaki's hand again and slips something into it.

Hanamaki's hand closes around it. It's smooth, one side flat and the other side curved. It's small and fits nicely in his hand.

"It's a worry stone," Ennoshita explains before Hanamaki can ask. "You rub your thumb over the flat side. I use it whenever I feel anxious. Maybe it will help you feel a little less overwhelmed by your thoughts." He sounds sheepish now. Hanamaki smiles after a moment and lets out a soft huff.

"Thank you, Ennoshita." He pauses then. "Did I introduce myself to you?" He asks.

Ennoshita shakes his head slightly, smiling warmly.

"I'm Hanamaki Takahiro, my friends call me Makki," he says as casually as he can. He thinks about how it feels like he doesn't really have that many friends anymore. He rubs his thumb over the rock like Ennoshita explained.

"Well, Makki, we should get changed."

They do get changed into spare clothes that are kept in every room of the pack house. Ennoshita ends up with clothes slightly too big for him and Hanamaki ends up with clothes that fit just right. Then the spend twenty minutes waiting for one of the bathrooms to be open to brush their teeth.

Ennoshita calmly finds one of the spare toothbrushes and stands beside Hanamaki as they brush their teeth together.

Hanamaki expects it to be awkward. But Ennoshita gives him a toothpaste filled smile and he can't help but laugh. He forgets about how it should have been awkward.

Hanamaki's not-so-sour mood plummets when they reach the kitchen. Matsukawa is standing by the coffee machine, talking to Iwaizumi. Hanamaki freezes in the doorway and feels a knot in his throat. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to talk to Matsukawa right now. The wounds he's kept sealed shut are fresh all over again, ripped open by his drunkness.

Ennoshita carefully pushes Hanamaki out of the doorway and back into the hall. There's a call of his name, but Ennoshita has already grabbed his hand and is pulling him to the front door.

"Can I drive your car?" Ennoshita asks as the step onto the porch. Hanamaki numbly pulls the keys out of his pocket and hands them to Ennoshita. When his hand is free, he pulls the worry stone back out and drags his thumb over it slowly. Ennoshita unlocks his car and follows the lights. The passenger side door is opened for him and he gets in without argument.

Hanamaki looks up from his lap to see Matsukawa on the porch now. Their gazes lock for a second before Matsukawa's gaze rips away from him. The ache in Hanamaki's heart renews itself with a firey passion. And when Ennoshita pulls out of the grass and onto the gravely back road, Hanamaki feels relieved.

"What fast food place would you like to drown yourself in this morning? My treat," Ennoshita asks. He's smiling still. Hanamaki wonders how he does it.

Maybe he doesn't have anyone avoiding him. Maybe he's not alone like him.

Probably. The Karasuno pack is so much different compared to Aoba Johsai. They seem so much closer.

"McDonald's. I want to drown my sorrows in hash browns." His voice doesn't crack like he expects it to. For some reason, that feels like a good sign. Like he will be okay. Like all he needs is some time to heal again. To mend all the broken pieces back together once again.

Ennoshita's hand reaches out, palm up. "I've heard that hand holding relieves stress," he says by way of explanation.

Hanamaki wants to assume it's flirting. But, then again, Ennoshita doesn't seem like the flirty type.

In the end, Hanamaki doesn't care.

He takes Ennoshita's hand and smiles just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or requests? Please:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
